Awesome UndeaD
by KatieWR
Summary: Rövid headcanon szösszenet, mi lesz egy országgal azután, hogy "meghalt". Jó olvasást!


.Awesome UndeaD.

Csak egy pillanatra érezte a fájdalmat, mintha millió darabra akarnák szakítani a testét, és a szíve (van még szíve?) megszakadna, de azután elmúlt. Nem zsongította a tagjait, nem rántotta görcsbe az izmait, egészen kellemes, elnyugvó érzés volt.  
Körülpillantva azonban sem csatatér, sem tárgyalóterem, sem bilincs, sem vérmocsok, valami egészen, egészen más. Tiszta uniformis feszült rajta, új csizma, nem az, amit a háborúban már elnyűttre használt. Kesztyűi is vadi újak, szinte ropogott a bőr, és még az illata is teljesen új volt. Lehúzta az egyiket, beletúrt a hajába, tiszta, száraz, mintha most mosta volna meg. A keze is sérülésmentes, fehér, tiszta, körmei rövidre vágva.  
Egy kissé zavaró volt a hirtelen változás, a fáradt háborúkoszból tisztán és pihenten ébredni, ilyesmire nem volt példa régóta. Mindegy alapon visszahúzta a kesztyűt és zsebre vágta kezeit, majd elindult.  
Nem volt út, még csak ösvény sem, mintha minden ugyanabból a fehéres, ködszerű anyagból lenne, amihez hasonlót még nem tapasztalt, és határozottan furcsa is volt. De szilárdnak tűnt, és legalább meghatározott két alapvető irányt: fel és le. Ezzel már tudott mit kezdeni, úgyhogy nyugodtan lépdelt tovább az „előre" irányba, és nem foglalkozott olyan apróságokkal, mint hogy fogalma sincsen, hol is van pontosan, kit érdekel. A lényeg várat magára, de úgysem sokáig, mert elő kell lépnie, amikor ő odaér ahová, és szép nyugodtan ki is verheti belőle a hazavezető utat.  
Az időérzéke elveszett, ha volt ugyan valaha. A tér elfolyt, az idő utána pergett. És csak ment előre, míg meg nem pillantotta az ajtót, kicsit balra, ezért irányba fordult, és folytatta útját. Az ajtó háromszor akkora volt, mint ő, de a kilincs valahol ott, ahol egy rendes ajtón, amit rendes emberre szabtak, tehát elérte. Belökte maga előtt (meglepően könnyű volt), és belépett.  
Minden szempár rá szegeződött.  
Itt valahogy működött, aminek működnie kellett a fizika törvényei közül: olyan kertformája volt a helynek (a csibének tetszene), amit téglafal zárt körbe, benne székek, asztalok, függőágyak, olyan bútorok, amiket Római Birodalom korában használtak utoljára. Őt magát csak azért ismerte fel, mert mindkét olaszra nagyon hasonlított, csak idősebb, és sokkal magasabb kiadásban.  
Valaki mélyet sóhajtott, valaki suttogott egy olyan elfeledett nyelven, amit valójában nem szabadott volna értenie: „Megint többen lettünk..." Valaki mondott valami üdvözlésfélét, de nem tudta volna megmondani, pontosan honnan jön a hang.  
- Ne légy így megijedve – szólt hozzá kedves hangon, ógörögül Ókori Görögország. Csodaszép nő volt, ahogy a fehér leplei takarták, és göndör haja a vállára omlott, pont, mint egy isten az Olimposzról. A szavaira azonban megtalálta a hangját.  
- Hogy mered feltételezni rólam, hogy megijedtem?! - Többen felkuncogtak, de nem foglalkozott velük. - Én soha nem ijedek meg semmitől – közölte önérzetesem. - És most hatalmasságom megengedi, hogy eláruld, mi ez a hely, és hogyan jutok vissza. Szét kell rúgnom pár hátsót, az a helyzet. - A nő arcáról leolvadt az eddigi megértő mosoly, meglepett pillantást váltott Rómával aztán kecsesen odasétált mellé. Alig volt alacsonyabb nála.  
- Kedvesem, ez az a hely, ahová mi, országok, vagy ahogy ti mondjátok már, új szóval, nemzetek kerülünk, miután a napunk végleg lenyugszik. - Hallgatta a suhogó hangú szavakat, és egy pillanatra úgy érezte, nem egészen érti, miről van szó.  
- Akkor valami félreértés történt – közölte elhúzva a száját. - Az én napom ugyanis még delelőnél sem jár!  
- Attól tartok, tévedsz.  
- Hatalma-  
- Jobb lesz, ha megbékélsz vele – szólalt meg nyugtatóan Római Birodalom, és a latint legalább értette.  
- Nem kellemes, az tény – mondta egy nő, akin harci festések voltak és állatbőrök. Furcsán ismerős volt. - Azték Birodalom voltam – mondta, mikor észrevette, hogy nézi és beugrott, látott róla egyszer egy rajzot Spanyolországnál.  
- Próbálj megnyugodni, rendben? - kérte Ókori Görögország, mire egy pillanatig komolyan a szemeibe nézett.  
Aztán felkacagott, eszelős, őrült kacagással. Hangja végigvisszhangzott a kerten, és egy kissé előre görnyedt, ahogy a könnyeit törölgette.  
- Súlyos tévedés, ha azt hiszitek, hogy itt maradok és az idők végezetéig malmozom majd! - közölte jó hangosan. - Lúzerek! - vágta még hátra, feltépte az ajtót és becsapta maga után, a döndülés hangját még vitte valameddig a tejfehér ködszerű, mintha kísérné a visszaúton, ahogy rohant.

Szaggató-üres fájdalomra ébredt, de ez valahogy jobb volt, mint a semmi. Ez legalább jelezte, hogy _él_.

2013. szeptember 2. - november 12.


End file.
